Summer Romance
by crazygirl23
Summary: Jack goes off to football camp in another state for the summer and grace chooses not to go to any camp and stay home. What happens when her and Ricky get closer everyday. In this story Ricky and Amy become best friends and Grace and Amy are really good f
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager.

Summary: Jack goes off to football camp in another state for the summer and grace chooses not to go to any camp and stay home. What happens when her and Ricky get closer everyday. In this story Ricky and Amy become best friends and Grace and Amy are really good friends. Adrian and Ricky still fool around in the beginning but will soon end.

Jack: I'm going to miss you so much, Grace.

Grace: I wish you didn't have to go but I want you to. I want to be cheering for the best football player this year.

Jack kisses Grace with a lot of passion. He breaks the kiss and grabs his duffle bag. Grace waves at him goodbye as he goes into the bus. She watches as the bus drives out into the rode and realizes that her summer romance is over before it even started.

Grace starts walking away from the school and towards Amy's house. Since John was born her and Amy have gotten closer as friends. Grace helps her with babysitting and sometimes they even have sleepovers. She knocks on Amy's door and waits for her to answer.

Amy: It's open!!

Grace quietly walks in and shuts the door making sure not to wake John if he is up. But then again Amy yelling for her to come in might give her the hint that he;s not sleeping.

Amy: Hey Grace

Grace: Hey Amy. I can see that John isn't being that difficult today.

Amy: No He hasn't actually and Ricky isn't even here. I think I'm improving in the mommy skills.

Grace: Hahaha..Where is Ricky anyway?

Amy: He's at work right now and afterwards he's going over Adrian's house and then later on he's coming over.

Grace: I don't get why those two won't get into a relationship.

Amy laughs.

Amy: It's because Ricky doesn't want to be with Adrian in that way. He just wants her in a physical way.

Grace: I hope they're careful in the sex way and emotional way. Adrian must be hurting.

Amy: I keep telling Ricky that if he doesn't cool with Adrian soon then John might have a little brother or sister soon.

Grace: Haha. I think Ricky might die if that happens,

Amy laughs and gives John a toy to play with.

Grace: Amy, Can I ask you a question?

Amy: Yea sure what is it?

Grace: Did you ever think that you and Ricky would be together?

Amy: To be honest with you, I did at one point. And me and Ricky talked about it. And he felt the same way. But if we got together and we break up then John we be put in the middle of it. That was the last thing we wanted for him, so we decided that being best friends would be the perfect thing for us, I love Ricky but I love my son more. And he feels the same way.

Grace: But you don't feel jealous when he's with Adrian.

Amy: Not even a little bit. I mean I wish that he wasn't with her but it's not a jealousy thing. I actually wish that he would be with you.

Grace: You're too funny Amy.

Amy: I'm serious. You and Ricky may be total opposites with the whole sex thing but you guys are good together.

Grace: I love Jack and Ricky's just a good friend to me.

Amy: Then I'm very happy for you.

Grace: By the way, How's Ben? I guess he took the break up hard.

Amy: He didn't take great but he didn't take it well. He's leaving For Italy tomorrow and I don't want to make him feel strapped down by me. You're suppose to have fun in Italy, not think about a teenage mother with too many problems. He's better off and I am too.

Grace: Well that's good. I think I might stay here with you and help you out and then when Ricky comes I'll ask him for a ride home. Is that okay?

Amy: That is perfectly fine with me.

Hours went by as Grace and Amy talked. It was 9 o'clock and Ricky finally pulled up the driveway. Amy looked out the window.

Amy: How much you wanna bet that when Ricky comes in he has 3 hickeys.

Grace laughed.

Grace: I'm going for 4 hickeys. 5 dollars?

Amy: You're on!

Ricky came through the front door and sat on the couch. Amy and Grace came in and sat down on either sides of him. The looked at his neck and saw 3 hickeys on his neck. He looked at them like they were crazy.

Ricky: What are you guys doing?

Amy: HA!! I win. He has three. Five dollars please.

Grace handed her the five dollars and pouted.

Ricky: What did you guys bet on?

Amy: How many hickeys you had? I'm very surprised that it was three. I thought i guessed too many.

Grace gasped very loud and turned towards ricky. She noticed he had a button up shirt on.

Grace: Not so fast Amy.

Grace unbuttoned the first three button and noticed that there was a hickey right on his chest.

Grace: That would be four. I guess I'll be having that five dollars back plus you're five dollars.

Amy: Awww man.

Ricky laughed.

Ricky: You guys are insane. Anyways, now that you guys have counted my hickeys, where is my son?

Amy: Just put him to bed.

Ricky: Aww I wanted to see him before he went to sleep. I'll be here early in the morning to take him to daycare.

Amy: Ricky, where on vacation now. I have to work there early anyway so I'll just take him in my brand new SUV. YOu can hang out later in the night.

Ricky: I can't I have work and then I have to be with Adrian tomorrow.

Amy: OK well Grace can sleepover tomorrow right Grace.

Grace: Of course i was about to ask you the same thing.

Amy: So Ricky, you can come over the next night if you want.

Ricky: I'm helping Adrian pack to move.

Amy: Umm Ricky you know that you have son right.

Ricky: I know Amy. I'll come and see him I promise.

Amy: alright well can you give grace a ride home.

Ricky: Yea no problem.

Grace: Bye Amy see you tomorrow.

Ricky: See you later.

Ricky and grace walked to his car and he let the A/C run a little while.

Rciky: So I heard that Jack left today.

Grace: Yea for three months. Goodbye summer romance.

Ricky: I guess that does suck. But I wouldn't say that summer romance is over. You'll find someone who you can have a fling with for the summer without it meaning anything. I mean you never know Jack will never know.

Grace: Sorta like how you and Adrain.

Ricky: I guess you can say that.

Ricky pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards Grace's house.

Grace: I guess you have a point i mean Jack will never know. And it won't mean anything. And i don't fall so hard.

Ricky: HAha. You fall really hard.

Grace: I do not.

Ricky: You fell in love with me after our thrid date.

Grace: You were different.

Ricky: How?

Grace: You cared even though you were still sleeping with Adrian.

Ricky: I never got to apologize for that.

Grace: It's old news now. And I don't want you to apologixe.

Ricky pulled into Grace's driveway.

Grace: Well thank you for the ride and I will see you around.

Ricky: Grace, thanks for still being my friend even after every thing we've been through.

Grace: Thank you for everything especially with my dad's death it meant a lot to me. What are friends for right?

Ricky: Right.

Grace got out of the car and walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Amy took John to the daycare in her brand new SUV. As it got dark outside, she left the daycare and went to pick Grace up. Grace was waiting outside on her steps for Amy to come. As soon as Amy drove up to the driveway grace got in and they drove back to Amy's house. Amy out John to sleep and went downstairs to hang out with Grace.

Amy: SO what has been going on. You seem like there's something on your mind.

Grace: Ok well, I'm thinking that I'm going to have a summer fling.

Amy nearly choked on the water she was sipping. Her eyes were wide open.

Amy: What do you mean you think you're going to have a summer fling.

Grace: Well yesterday when I was talking to Ricky he suggested that instead of waiting for Jack I could have a meaning less summer love with any guy I meet.

Amy: I'm going to kill him.

Grace: No just think about it. It will keep my mind off of everything, And I can have some fun this summer.

Amy: So who are you going to have a summer fling with?

Grace: I don't know just yet but I'm going to find him soon.

Amy: Well just make sure he is not a creeper.

Grace: Don't worry I will.

Amy: Oh I forgot to tell you. Ricky and Adrian decided to be together for real.

Grace: Really??!!

Amy: Yea it shocked me. When Ricky told me he didn't sound too thrilled.

Grace: Well I'm happy for them.

Amy looked at her with suspicious eyes and then her eyes got wide.

Grace: What?

Amy: I know who you should have a summer fling with!!

Grace: Really you know a guy?? Who??

Amy: Don't freak out when I tell you Ok.

Grace: It better not be Henry.

Amy: Eww. No its not Henry.

Grace: Then who is it?

Amy: Ricky!!

Grace: Amy are you crazy??!! He's going out with Adrian now!

Amy: Sooo…when you to were going out, Adrian was hooking up with him.

Grace: I doubt Ricky would even go for that. He wouldn't cheat on Adrian.

Amy burst out into laughters.

Amy: Are we talking about my best friend Ricky Underwood? Cause that Ricky Underwood is definitely a cheater.

Grace: I mean it wouldn't be a bad thing but what if Adrian finds out.

Amy: She wont find out. Ricky wouldn't tell her.

A cell phone started ringing. IT was Grace's. She grabbed it and talked to the person on the phone and then hung up.

Grace: Amy, I am so sorry but I just remembered that I have a doctor's appointment. My mom's outside. I'll be back in and hour tops.

Amy: No problem. I'll see you then.

Grace left the house and then Amy heard a knocking on the door. She ran to it thinking Grace must have forgotten something. It was Ricky smiling. Amy laughed at his face and let him in.

Amy: Hey buddy, I thought you were at Adrian's house tonight.

Ricky: I'd rather be here with my son. Even though it pissed her off a little.

Amy: Well, you definitely don't want to get your girlfriend mad.

Ricky: AHH! Please don't call her that.

Amy: haha. I don't get it. If you have such a problem with her being your girlfriend then why did you say yes.

Ricky: Because she wouldn't shut up about it.

Amy: That's not good boyfriend talk.

Ricky: That's really funny.

Amy: I found it kinda funny.

Ricky: Anyway, where is Grace.

Amy: She had a doctor appointment.

They could here John crying from upstair. Amy was heading there but Ricky grabbed her hand and brought her back.

Ricky: Nuh uh. I'm going to get John. You can go in the living room. And wait.

Amy: Fine.

Amy went to the living room and Ricky went to get John and came back. Ricky sat on the side couch opposite Amy. John was falling back to sleep as Ricky was feeding him his bottle.

Amy: So…..How are you?

Ricky: Fine. You?

Amy: Good. So just a thought out of complete curiosity, im going to guess that you wont be cheating on Adrian anymore.

Ricky: I don't know.

Amy: Let's say that out of nowhere comes a girl that is very beautiful and her boyfriend left for the summer an she wanted to have a romantic summer and have a fling with you. Would you do it even though you're together with Adrian.

Ricky: Where is all this coming from?

Amy: Just curiosity. Now answer the question.

Ricky: Uh huh. Curiosity. My answer is yes I would. I'm flattered Amy by your proposal but I thought we already discussed this.

Amy: Eww. Not its not me, you idiot!! It's grace.

Ricky: Grace?

Amy: Yes Grace. Now would you do it?

Ricky: I don't think Grace would be up for it to have a fling with me.

Amy: But what if she did?

Ricky: Then yea in a heartbeat.

Amy: Now as your best friend I should punish you for even thinking about cheating but in this case I will make an exception.

Ricky laughed. A couple of minutes later the door opened and Grace came through the door and sat next to Amy.

Grace: Hey guys. Ricky I thought you were at Adrian's house.

Ricky: My son is more important.

Amy decided that this was their chance to talk.

Amy: You know what. I think that John should take a bath quick. So I'll be back in a little while. It's takes some time to get this guy bathed and dressed for bed.

Ricky: I could do it if you want.

Amy: NO!! I mean no, I'll do it. You can do it the next time. I promise.

Amy grabbed John and went to give him a bath. Ricky and Grace were left alone in the living room. Ricky went and sat next to grace on the couch..

Grace: So how are you and Adrian?

Ricky: As Good as good gets.

Grace: That's good, I guess.

Ricky: Listen, yesterday when I told you that you needed a summer fling, I think that you really should do it….with me.

Grace: I swear you and Amy are really best friends. She said the same thing to me.

Ricky: She said it to me too.

Grace: But what about Adrian?

Ricky: What Adrian doesn't know wont hurt her.

Grace: It could be our secret plus Amy's.

Ricky: I guess so.

Ricky grabbed Grace's hand and brought it to his lips. Grace didn't wait another second and kissed him with so much want and intensity. Grace moved her legs on either sides of his leg and straddled him. She was moving her hips on his hips and heard a moan come from his lips. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

Grace: I think I can get use to this.

Ricky: Me too.

Amy: I don't think I can get use to this.

Grace and Ricky looked at Amy on the steps and saw her smirk.

Amy: I leave you guys down here for only 20 minutes and you're already lip locking. My Lord. This is going to take some time and on my couch.

Ricky and Grace laughed.

Amy: Oh well. I'm going to guess that Ricky you will be sleeping over tonight.

Ricky: Yea probably.

Amy: Just no sex in my house.

Ricky: Don't worry we wont be.

Grace: At least not tonight.

Amy: thank you very much. Now lets watch a movie.


End file.
